Bones in the Burrow
by TKSydney
Summary: When a serial killer is out on the loose and claims bones as her next target booth is forced to solve a case on his best knowledge of the human body, while trying to keep bones out of his mind. *please Review*
1. Plastic

I couldn't stop what was happening, all the evidence just crawled its way into play, how could i have let this happen, how could i have stopped this. if i caught it faster this wouldnt have happened. how exactly did this happen though? i don't understand.

I couldn't help with anything, but perhaps everything was right infront of my eyes

[18:23:24] ***A day before the accident***

Brennan stopped in the door of her office at the sight of booth swirling in her chair.

"Booth?" she laughed lightly but he continued to spin "Booth..." still spinning he waved seconds before the chair made a loud snapping noise and he sank to the floor. "booth!" Brennan laughed stepping quickly over to her desk placing the file on the wood as she leaned down and helped him up.

"i'll buy a new one i swear!" Booth raised his hands in the air.

"don't worry about it" She smiled " so we have a new case yet?"

" not yet..." booth began just as both of their pagers went bleeping. " yup.... now we do..." he grinned grabbing her elbow and hurried out of the room.

" Multiple broken fragments in its scull perhaps done by a hammer or some other rounded object." Bones said as she looked over the remains of a young teenager in the dark park. "Wait a minute..." she paused looking up " Booth.... these bones.... they are made of plastic..." she looked down back at the remains " its a halloween decoration...but the.... the eyeballs are real..." she looked back up at him then back down again.

**title theme song.... DO DO DOOOOO DO DO DO DOOOO DO DOOO WAH WAHHHH**.. sorry its short just needed the theme song the rest will be much longer.


	2. one,two,three

"huh?" Booth said tilting his flash light to the plastic body " hey!! that kinda looks like Achmed...."

"Who?" bones said slowly as she pulled the two bleeding eyes out of the plastic scull " these are fresh... someone was killed just hours ago."

"you don;'t know who achmed is?! oh my gawd bones..."

"Booth later please come on...." Bones stood up as she placed the eyes into a plastic bag and into a box "Ship lose to the lab have Hodgins or one of the new interns to look please" she looked back to the body and pulled it over to see if there was anything under it, suprisingly there was a red note " its written in blood..." Bones grunted as she read it.

Temperance Brennan,

Enjoy your last hours, soon your heart will be part of the plastic. and your eyeballs with fill its sockets.

~ Halloween Witch.

"bones lets get out of here." Booth said pulling Bones up from her knees and yanked the note from her shaking hands " Take the plastic shit i'm taking her to the lab" Booth yelled at the FBI as he hurried to the car. "bones you alright? what did that note say..?" he asked softly looking to her horrified eyes.

Brennan slowly turned to him trying to keep the tears from her eyes as she tried to find her voice.

"they're after me.." she whispered. Booth's jaw glenched as he revived the engine of the car and quickly pulled off the street and drove almost 70 mph down the street.

"i'm taking you home your safer there" he said quickly

"N..no..." bones finally said after five minutes."  
"Bones?"

"Take me to the lab, its safer in there, theres gaurds" she sighed looking out the window.

"okay, i'm not leaving you alone either way.. i don't know what i would do to that person if they hurt you.." he said looking to her

"you would most likely murdur them..." she whispered leaning her head against the window.

"it isnt murder if they killed someone else bones" booth sighed again as they pulled up. "you should sleep in your office Bones." he whispered looking over to her but her eyes had already closed. stepping out of the car he walked quietly to the other side, opening the door slowly he gently pulled Bones out into his arms, hugging her close to him as he stepped up the stairs " your heavier than you look Bones" he grunted opening the door of her office and went to the corner were sweets office was he placed her down on the couch, running his fingers down her cheek before placing the blanket over her. "i'm not going to leave from sweets chair.." he whispered to her knowing she was asleep he just wanted to say it really.

[9:31:25] ***1 hour before the accident***

"Morning Bones" Booth smiled in the chair as Brennan began to wake up. her hair was a complete mess. " want me to drive you home so you can shower?" he laughed

"please?" she sighed rubbing her eyes as she pulled off the blanket she looked around " Sweets office?" she managed to laugh and rub her head again. "lets go" she yawned standing up as booth helped her out the door he helped her over to the car, opened it and helped her in before skipping to the other side of the car before getting in.

"hungry?" he asked but she simply shook her head

"i'm going to shower and take another nap, I'm excessively tired this morning" she smiled shyly to him

"i'll wait out in the car okay?" he smiled when they pulled up to the house. bones slowly stepped out and nodded.

"okay, i'll call you in when i'm done showering okay?" she smiled before opening the door of her house booth placed his hands in his pockets and began walking to his open car door. just as he stepped behind it he looked up at the house just as a loud clicking noise went off the entire house exploded sending glass to fly everywhere, booth quickly dropped down behind the door then looked up to the house. " BONES!" he screamed sprinting over to the burning house he burst through the browned door, everything was so burned and hot..

**Booth's POV**

I could feel my heart racing in my chest as I menuvered through the rubble trying to find her, how could i let this happen? why didnt i go in with her i could have atleast protected her.

"Bones?!" i cried through the smoke covering my face with my leather sleeve trying not to inhale the toxic gasses. then my eyes caught her hand, the only part of her that wasnt burried in wood and ashes. " Bones no... No bones please" i cried out, how manly of me i was sure if it wasnt so hot and my tears wernt evaporating i would have been balling my eyes out as i franticly pushed the wood off her. her eyes were closed. without hesitating i scooped her up into my arms not even thinking of complaining of her weight at this point i looked around for the nearest escape possible.

"mm... boooth" she coughed out weakly to me this gas wasnt good to breath in it was poisoned i could feel my lungs just shrinking and withering in pain as i walked outside of the burning building i ran her behind the truck where it was safer. placing her down on the ground flat i gasped for my own air now, my lungs were killing me now i needed to just calm myself right now. inhale... exhale....inhale.... bones....quickly i turned my head back to her lifeless looking body. She can't be dead...

"Bones... Can you hear me?" i whispered out pulling her into my lap sliding my finger on her neck. " Damnit..." i growled when not feeling a pulse at all placing her back down on the ground slowlly i began counting " one.. two... three" then plugging her nose i blew a lung full of air into her mouth. to much... i started gagging for air now... my vision was getting cloudy but i continued to perform CPR. the repeating just continued in my head even though all i could see was blackness, then everything was so still and quiet.


	3. Whats the funny bone connected to?

**note to readers** ***i made this story because i really think that Bones should be in a huge accident and be in the hospital for atleast two episodes, while shes in a coma or something booth stays with her and talks to her. then funny things happen to him in the lab you know cuz he's solving the plastic skeleton case.***

[12:45:05] pm** *2 days after the explosion***

Booth slowly began to come around, the constant beeping of the heart monitor was ticking in his head as well. the oxygen mask was consealed over his mouth. as he opened his eyes Angela and Sweets were sitting next to his hospital bed.

"B....bones...?" he said with a wheezy voice. his lungs were starting to ache. Slowly he began to push himself up.

"No Booth" Angela said placing her palm on his shoulders and pushed him back down gently "She is being taken care of, but they said she might not wake up for a month or two, the poison is wrapping itself around her lungs.." Angela's voice failed her as she looked to sweets before stepping out of the room.

"so... what shes suffocating?" Booth gasped out in pain as his chest swelled he took in large amounts of poison that day, but Bones was in the middle of it, she was in there for who knows how long when the gas was leaking. the house could have exploded at anytime.

"they have her stable for now but she's made horrible slopes downward about three times a day." Sweets frowned sitting back down in the chair next to Booth.

"I could have saved her.." Booth said through the oxygen mask as he took in more breaths

"You couldn't have booth, it was going to happen eventually..." Sweets sighed "you need to rest right now Booth, sleep you can go back home in two days the doctor said."

[17:45:03] p.m. **two days later**

Angela, Sweets and Hodgins all Helped booth into sweets office as they sat him down booth let out a sigh.

"i told you i could walk..." He growled standing up

"booth... seriously dont push yourself the doctor said there was still a possibility of the gas still lingering in your blood." Hodgins frowned. Booth simply shook his head.

"i need to identify some bones for her atleast." he groggly shuffled over to the door.

"Really?" Angela snorted "how are you going to do that booth?"

"i know some things.." Booth let out a smile.

**at the lab**

"okay.... so..." Booth began looking at the plastic skeleton.

"booth we got some new pieces from halloween witch.." Hodgins began as he placed a box of bones on the table.

"Hogins can't you see i'm busy!?!" Booth growled looking at one of the pieces of bones "this kinda looks like the mandible. Dont you think Hodgins?"

Hodgins snorted " no booth... thats part of its pelvis..."

Booth squeeked and dropped the pelvis bone back on the table.

"oh oh oh i know!!" he began and started pointing " theee left toe's connected to the...next toe... the next toe is connected to the... foot...." he sang until he got up to the leg " the hip bones connected to the...." he looked around " butt bone..."

"pelvis..." Hodgins corrected

"do you mind? i'm concentrating here!" booth snarled "whats this bone?"

"hmmm..." hodgins said looking at it " i think its a ....oh wait.....its a chicken bone... BOOTH were you eating over the lab table?!"

"noo..." booth looked around.

"ugh...." hodgins finally snapped and walked to angela's office.

"The funny bones connected to the...crying bone..." booth sighed dropping the bone on the tabled before running his hands through his hair. " this is when i need her the most..." he sighed.


	4. Clear

"Booth, you need to Take a break, maybe go visit Brennan" Angela's voice whispered to booth as he rested in the broken chair in Bone's office.

"i was going to... but i don't know" he shrugged

"She would like that though" Hodgins broke in on the conversation.

"FINE OKAY I WILL!!!!" Booth growled marching out of the room.

"he is so torn up about this isn't he?" Hodgins said looking at angela.

"You think?" Angela raised a brow.

"I would be if it was you.." Hodgins pouted as Angela's face shifted from a sarcastic look to a frown.

"you would..." she hugged him gently "i'm so scared, i hope Brennan is okay" she began to cry.

"She's strong of course she will."

At the hospital Booth slowly made his way down the empty hall way, his heart was pounding in his chest as he rounded the last corner, his eyes spotted her. so gragile in the bed, hooked up to so many machines it made his legs shake. absently he pulled himself into her room and collapsed into the chair next to the bed. hesitantly he reached over and took Bone's hand.

"I'm sorry i didnt come yesterday Bones" he whispered running his thumbs over her soft cold skin. "i'm sorry that this happened to you... i'm sorry that ive never told you the truth from the start, from the first day i met you." he was forced to blink many times due to the ammount of tears beginning to fall from his eyes. Slowly he dropped his head taking in a deep breath as he looked to her face, the blue tube was forced down her throat just so she was able to breath without her throat or lungs collapsing. "I never told you how much i really love you Temperance." he sighed running his palm on her cheek, her heart monditor began to fade down in beats causing booth's heart to freeze itself as he pulled his hand away the beeping slowly stopped into one buzz. " Bones..." Booth said standing up placing his hands on her cheeks seconds before the doctors and nurses rushed in, booth quickly took many steps back to let them through, pressing his back on the wall he slid down slowly watching the doctor's taking out the paddles and place them on the two preasure points on her chest.

"Clear" the doctor said as bone's spine arced. all eyes were on the monitor as it began to beep normally then go flatline again "Clear" he repeated once they were made higher. Booth watching in horror as bone's body arced again and dropped down flat and limp on the bed. one of the nurses pulled off her blankets and dropped the bed down flat so she lay flat on her back. Again the monitor faltered. Booth's heart began to pick up spead as he watched in horror. he was petrified in his spot. "Clear" The doctor repeated. Again her body lifted, this time her hands dropping off the side of the table. Finally the Rate of her heart picked up into half steady beat. The doctors and nurses quickly set everything back up and left the room, leaving Booth staring at the bed petrified to even stand up.

To be continued **in another episode**


End file.
